Fire alarm
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato!AU/ Lo que creía una maldición para sus ―siempre preciadas― horas de sueño, resultó ser la oportunidad perfecta para conocer bien a su siempre guapo vecino; con el cual lleva fantaseando más o menos desde que lo vio.


**Título:** Fire alarm  
 **Palabras:** 2,025  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Para **Cassandra Lilith Mircalla**. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

«If this fire alarm should start, I'm gonna run to you.»  
[Fire alarm — Anneli Drecker]

* * *

Sora ve el reloj en su mesita de noche al escuchar la alarma, son exactamente las tres de la mañana y ella sólo ha dormido lo que, en sus buenos cálculos, es una hora. Genial, eso es genial.

Vio el memo, por supuesto; estaba justo en la entrada del edificio donde vive. Decía que un día de estos iban a hacer uno de esos malditos ensayos de emergencia para practicar cómo salir en orden y no perder la cabeza en el hipotético caso de que un incendio, terremoto o lo que a la naturaleza se le ocurra, pase.

Y ella está de acuerdo en hacerlo, porque la gente a veces pierde los nervios y es totalmente normal, a nadie le gustaría morir de esa manera —y de ninguna, si nos ponemos a pensar mejor— así que lo vio con buenos ojos, pero… ¿tiene que ser ese _mismo_ día?

Sora es consciente de que hay días en que ha dormido menos, y también hay días en que ni siquiera ha dormido, pero tiene un examen importantísimo dentro de pocas horas y en serio necesita estar fresca y relajada, no con una cara de desvelo y amargura porque no durmió las horas que estaba determinada a dormir.

Balbucea tres o cuatro maldiciones, reprime mal un gemido y se levanta de la cama. De todas maneras la maldita alarma no dejará de sonar.

Cuando Sora cierra la puerta de su apartamento, ve a la gente en relativa calma; algunos bostezan fuerte, otros sólo se rascan la cabeza y están los que caminan tan despacio que pareciera que todavía duermen. Como sea, nadie se queja, quizá la mayoría lleva durmiendo las suficientes horas como para no decir nada o quizá ella sólo arma demasiadas conjeturas para poner de lado su mal humor.

Más maldiciones, un suspiro de resignación. Esto tiene que acabar en algún momento, ¿no?

Entonces ve a Yamato Ishida salir de la puerta de enfrente, y eso la sorprende, por supuesto. Está justo ahí, con su gran altura, cabello rubio desaliñado y ojos azules; se ve tan injustamente guapo que tiene que voltear a otro lado antes de que lo vea embobada de pies a cabeza. Y no es como si no lo hubiese hecho ya, se dio cuenta —para su desgracia— que no lleva más que sus calzoncillos bóxer puestos.

 _Ah, la vida… tan absurda y miserable como siempre._

Yamato Ishida, protagonista de todas las fantasías de Sora desde hace dos meses no es nadie en su vida, más que su vecino. Se mudó desde quién sabe dónde una tarde de martes en la que, cansada de comer sopa instantánea salió por fin de su apartamento —luego de un día entero de estudio sin descanso—, para comprar algo de comida llena de más vitaminas. Él iba subiendo las gradas cuando ella se lo topó, llevaba cargando varias cajas y Sora, como la buena persona que es, lo ayudó.

No se dijeron mucho, sólo el acostumbrado «gracias y de nada», pueda que también haya habido un «¡bienvenido al edificio!» acompañado con una risita de lo más tonta por parte de ella y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él.

Desde ese día, ellos tienen una relación cordial; se saludan, hablan del clima, se ríen y nada más. Ella sabe su nombre porque lo escuchó una mañana de domingo, mientras regresaba de correr, lo gritó el chico de cabello parado que siempre anda con él, ella no le prestó atención la primera vez, ni la segunda, sino hasta la tercera cuando él respondió con una blasfemia.

Desde ese día también, susurra su nombre cada vez que se lo encuentra en el edificio, o en el supermercado, o en cualquier lugar en el cual ha contado con su preciosa, pero muy inesperada, presencia.

Lo del apellido vino gracias a _facebook_.

Está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta en qué momento Yamato Ishida pasó de, estar saliendo de su apartamento, a estar justo enfrente de ella.

—Hola —la saluda, encogiéndose de hombros un poco, como disculpándose de su _casi_ desnudez.

Y ella quiere reírse, en serio, porque no tiene de qué disculparse; es cierto que quizá odia todo demasiado en estos momentos, pero no la vista tan maravillosa que él le está dando. Pueda que después se arrepienta y tenga que quitarse la frustración ella misma, pero si lo miramos por el lado bueno, eso la ayudará a dormir mejor.

—Hola —regresa el saludo después de un rato.

Empieza a caminar hacia la salida pensando que ahí acaba la charla, está tan acostumbrada a sólo los saludos que ya no se pregunta si él tiene algo más que decir. Para su sorpresa, él la sigue y continúa la conversación.

—Es un poco tonto esto, ¿no? —dice—. Quiero decir, cuando vi el volante pensé que es una genial idea lo del simulacro, porque en serio lo es. Pero ahora es cómo… ¿tan pronto? Estoy que no me lo creo —termina riéndose.

Lo que también es tonto es la manera tan relajada en la que le está hablando, como si fueran viejos amigos, también que le esté dando _esa_ sonrisa; ya sabes, la sonrisa encantadora con el toque exacto de timidez de la cual sólo escapas: o abofeteando al sujeto, o besándolo, pero no hay terceras opciones.

—Por cierto soy Yamato, Yamato Ishida —dice él, deteniendo así sus pensamientos juveniles—. Hace unos días caí en la cuenta que es increíble que hayamos conversado tantas veces y jamás nos preguntáramos los nombres. Es mi culpa, creo, siempre voy con tanta prisa.

Sora quiere decirle que tanto como una conversación no han tenido, pero que sí está de acuerdo con él, que es su culpa, porque a veces se ha quedado con ganas de decirle un par de cosas; como que ese nuevo corte de cabello le queda espectacular, o que esa sudadera azul que a veces lleva puesta le sienta muy bien con su color de ojos, o que podría pasarse por su apartamento de vez en cuando, a tomar una taza de café o simplemente a besarse y quizá quitarse la ropa, si le apetece.

Pero en su lugar dice:

—Sora Takenouchi, un placer —le tiende la mano y él la estrecha con timidez.

A Sora se le encoge un poco el corazón.

Continúan caminando hacia la salida sin hablar. Al parecer eso es todo lo que pueden decirse; si es positiva, al menos consiguió que preguntara su nombre y ese es un gran avance, ¿no? De esa forma en seis meses más le dirá por ejemplo si estudia o trabaja, y dentro de otros seis meses algo referente a su familia.

Que patético.

Cruzan la salida en silencio y entonces él se queja.

—No pensé que iba a estar frío —dice mientras se hace calor con las manos.

Sora lo ve por varios segundos porque… mierda es erótico y bueno sí, porque le da un poco de pena también.

—Puedo prestarte mi sudadera, es pequeña pero seguro te queda.

Está empezando a quitársela pero él la detiene.

—¡No te molestes! —le dice y le coloca nuevamente la sudadera, está tan cerca que Sora puede oler su aroma natural—. Si no recogí nada al salir es porque quería que fuera real.

Sora arquea una ceja.

—Entonces si hubieras estado en la ducha, ¿hubieras salido así como te encontrabas? —pregunta en broma.

—Puede ser…

¡Él le está siguiendo el juego y ella se está sonrojando a todo lo que da! _Genial, genial, genial_.

—Sólo bromeo—dice él rápidamente—, seguramente hubiera cogido una toalla o algo así. O quizá me hubiera vestido, no lo sé, estás cosas son inciertas.

Es un poco tierna la forma en que se preocupa por algo tan estúpido como eso, hasta le dan ganas de abrazarlo. Obviamente no lo hace, pero las ganas se quedan ahí.

—Supongo tienes razón —Sora ve hacia el edificio—. Creo que no debí peinarme tanto antes de salir, así ya no se siente tan _real_ —él ríe.

—Has captado muy rápido —la felicita—. Podemos decirles a los organizadores que a la próxima inviten a los convivientes a que no piensen en si quiera verse al espejo en simulacros como éste; creo que vi a la del 467 maquillada.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Sora sorprendida y él asiente; señala un poco con la cabeza a la susodicha y ella se da cuenta que, en efecto, no estaba mintiendo —. Podemos darle el beneficio de la duda y decir que quizá no estaba todavía dormida.

—Podemos hacer eso —acuerda él—. Pero entonces también debemos darle ese beneficio al señor de por allá, que ha salido con corbata y mocasines; aunque ese pantalón de pijama no combina mucho.

Ante eso, Sora no puede evitar pegar una carcajada de buena gana. Siguen así por un rato más, juzgando a los vecinos, que pareciera —algunos— le pusieron un poco de esfuerzo ridículo a sus vestimentas. Pasan exactamente veinte minutos entre risas y tonterías, cuando el conserje del edificio sale a felicitarlos e invitarlos a entrar.

Sora suspira en alivio y empieza a caminar, Yamato la sigue de cerca. Al final, fue una mejor madrugada de lo que esperaba; tuvo un muy interesante tiempo con su vecino. Aún no sabe nada de él, pero al menos esto le sirvió a romper el hielo y a tener otra cosa más para conversar que el clima.

—Al final estuvo bien, ¿no? —dice ella después de un largo silencio —. A la próxima, debemos esforzarnos más en nuestras vestiduras —Yamato niega riendo.

—Y yo que pensé que iba a ser el más avergonzado al salir sólo en bóxer.

—No lo había notado —acota Sora con falsa ingenuidad que él por supuesto no cree.

—Como digas —dice nada más y se adelanta en las escaleras. A Sora le toma un minuto en asimilar lo que sus palabras significan.

Grita, pero él la ignora y acelera su paso; lo alcanza hasta que está frente a su apartamento, cuando lo ve ahí se abochorna. ¡Claro que él se daría cuenta de las descaradas miradas que le lanzaba! _Ugh_ , no es más tonta sólo porque no se llama de esa manera, ahora muere de pena. Se maldice, porque había avanzado tanto… pero así no lo podrá ver nunca más a la cara.

Después de mucho debatirse, se da valor para despedirse y agradecer por el buen rato, pero él se adelanta a hablar.

—¿Te apetecería salir conmigo? —suelta a bocajarro, ella lo ve sorprendida—. Creo que no plantee bien la pregunta —nervioso, se rasca la cabeza—. O sea, es una cita… pero no una cita, cita; si no para irnos conociendo y luego podemos tener una cita de verdad.

Sora, que en ese momento sólo quiere golpear a Yamato para qué deje de ser tan adorable, frunce los labios para no sonreír como quiere hacerlo; si lo hace, parecerá el Grinch y eso seguro lo espantara, ¿y para qué hacerlo cuando ya se atrevió a invitarla a salir?

—Claro, vamos a tener una cita para conocernos —dice mientras asiente varias veces —. O también podríamos conocernos ahora mismo, digo… ya estoy desvelada y se me apetece un café, ¿quieres un café?

—Por supuesto que quiero un café —dice él en voz baja—. Sólo me pondré algo más de ropa, ¡pero no tardo en llegar!

Se despide de ella y entra rápidamente a su apartamento, Sora se queda ahí parada por un momento, renegando que se haya tenido que ir a vestir, pero de igual manera feliz; tomará café con su vecino en su apartamento. ¡Tomará café con su vecino en su apartamento! Sale de su aturdimiento y entra rápidamente, necesita tener todo listo para cuando él llegue.

Ve su reloj y son exactamente las cuatro treinta de la mañana, tiene poco más de tres horas para hablar con él y eso la pone inexplicablemente de mejor humor. No dormirá y hará su presentación desvelada, ¡pero al demonio todo! Porque ese pequeño sacrifico vale por las horas que pasará con su vecino.

Al final del día, ese simulacro sí que sirvió para mucho.

* * *

Basado en el prompt: "The fire alarm went off at 3:00 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear. AU."

* * *

Tenía esto desde principio de año (aunque no me lo crean) pero no sé por qué no encontraba la inspiración para acabarlo; me plantee demasiados escenarios y ni uno coincide con éste lol, ¡pero ya está! Y espero, esté bien. Ya saben, reviews son siempre bien recibidos y también feedback.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
